overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarf
:"Dwarves likes anything that fires or burns and especially, explodes." — Gnarl, about the dwarves. Dwarves are a plump, short people, who inhabit the Golden Hills. They are somewhat similar in appearance to halflings, but have long beards, and sometimes wear goggles. They can be found wearing heavy armour and intricate helmets. Dwarves usually attack in numbers, and are very strategic in battle. Their leader in Overlord is the hero Goldo Golderson, whose sin is greed. The dwarves thus have a wealth of gold, which they used to attack the elves recently, while they probably spent the rest on beer. The dwarves are very loving of beer, and some important or wealthy dwarves have constantly-flowing taps in their homes for an unlimited supply. According to Gnarl:The Dwarves only build their houses underground to stop rain getting in their beer!. The dwarves are said to have a very concentrated recipe for their beer, and are highly protective of it, keeping their brewery deep underground, and heavily guarded. History Overlord & Raising Hell During the events of Overlord, the dwarves waged war upon the elves, that is until Oberon was surrounded by his tree preventing more dwarves from entering the Evernight Forest, causing the dwarves in the Forest to be cut off from the Golden Hills. Before the blockade however many fleeing elves were enslaved. When the Overlord entered the dwarven lands, the Golden Hills, they attacked on sight, most probably because the minions and the Overlord were their former enemies. The dwarves hid their Beer Kettle deep underground. When the Overlord took it, they were dealt a great blow, which may even have impacted the events in Overlord II. In Raising Hell, demented dwarves appear in the Golden Abyss. These dwarves appear to have been driven insane by their lust for gold, due to them following around the large gold-bags in the area. However, they apparently hate Goldo more than they love gold, as they willingly attack and destroy the Goldo statue to reveal the Abyss Stone inside him. This could be a joke however, as the statue is also made of gold. The kinds of dwarves include: *Dwarf Miner- these regular dwarves fight with a pickaxe and are quite easy to defeat. However, they can be quite difficult when they are drunk, in groups, or in drunken groups. *Dwarf Crossbowman - these dwarves are quite the same as Miners, but they have a powerful splash ranged attack. They also have a melee attack with their crossbow bayonets. *Dwarf Warrior - these dwraves are true enemies protected by battle armor and armed with powerful battle-axes. *Dwarf Bomb Hurler- these dwarves prefer safety and throw powerful bombs at foes from a distance. *Dwarf Flamethrower Handler- pyromanic fellows. Do mind the flames, they can easily kill Overlord in 2-3 seconds! Dangerous even when deadly wounded, they will explode after defeat, which can greatly damage a Horde. Overlord_Dwarven_Miner.png|Dwarf miner Overlord_Dwarven_Crossbow_1.png|Dwarf Crossbowman Dwarven_warrior_1.png|Dwarf Warrior Dwarven_Bomb_Handler_1.png|Dwarf Bomb Hurler Overlord Dwarven Flamethrower 2.png|Dwarf Flamethrower Overlord Dwarven Flamethrower Attacking.png|Dwarf Flamethrower attacking Overlord II The dwarves did not appear in Overlord II. It can be assumed that they were not considered magical, so the Glorious Empire ignored them. They may well still be recovering from the loss of their Beer Kettle, though, or they could have fled deeper in the mountain after the Great Cataclysm contaminated the Tower Lands and consequencely the Golden Hills.They could also have perished from the Magical Plague striking them the final blow after the Third Overlord slaughtered them in the brewery. Overlord: Dark Legend The dwarves are ruled by their leader Widget. During this time period the dwarves had not yet had a bloody war with the elves, both races tending to keep to themselves. Their long feud was ignited when the First Overlord disguised his minions as elves and attacked the dwarven homes. The dwarven leader Widget attacked the Overlord with his motorized robotic suit, believing it to be the elves attacking. Widget was killed in the ensuing battle and the Overlord left, but not before leaving an elven crown behind. When the Overlord's sister Gerda rushed into the room to warn Widget about the elves (really the Overlord), attacking, she saw her dwarven lover cold and unmoving. She then noticed the elven crown, and waged a merciless war against the elves, to avenge his death. It is quite possible that the First Overlord started off the long war between the elves and the dwarves and that it continued to the events of the arrival of the Third Overlord. This would explain why the elves were taken and why the war had occured in the first place. However, there is not a lot of evidence to support this. Overlord: Fellowship of Evil Dwarves have apparently not disappeared, and reappeared in the World after the fall of the Fourth Overlord. They are not necessarily affiliated with the Good, as evidenced by the fact that there is significant troop evil Dwarves mercenaries called the Utter Bastards, led by Hakon before his death and being considered "evil" even if they agreed to work for the Shining Justice in exchange for a good pay. Appearance Dwarves are short, bearded and muscular humanoids, only about a third of a normal humans height. Though some were more than half as tall as a human. They usually wear large, thick armor designed for either mining or combat. Culture Among all the races in Overlord, the dwarves are undoubtedly the most technologically advanced, giving them a vast amount of weapons such as flamethrowers, bombs and even tanks, making their army extremely powerful and difficult to fight. They don't seem to be very skilled at neutralizing magical threats though, since Oberon Greenhaze managed to chase them away from Evernight Forest. Several dwarven corpses can be found in Evernight. Another example of their mechanical skills would be a pipe-system which they used to deliver beer, something they treasure dearly, directly to their underground-homes. It was stated by Gnarl that liking gold is a trait shared by all dwarves. However, their king, Goldo Golderson, took it to such a level that even the other dwarves started to hate him. This fact was shown in the Overlord: Raising Hell-expansion pack, when the dwarves tried to kill Goldo in the golden abyss. Notable dwarves *King Goldo Golderson *King Widget *Netherghul Hakon *Duggen *Black Fox Gallery Dwarf.jpg|A Demented Dwarf in Golden Hills Abyss. Dwarves.jpg|Two Dwarves-Dwarf Miner and Dwarf with flamethrower. 11316 2.jpg|King Goldo Golderson Widget Screenshot.png|King Widget Black Fox.jpg|Black Fox Artwork.overlord-fellowship-of-evil.355x480.2015-04-23.29.png|Hakon ru:Гномы Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Natural Creatures Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord: Dark Legend Category:Enemies Category:Overlord: Fellowship of Evil